The Good Doctor: Visit
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Taking Lea's advice, Shaun pretends to have the flu and travels to Long Beach to see his best friend, Max Clark. Meanwhile, Claire is tasked with working temporarily at an AM/PM clinic and Lea struggles to cover for Shaun.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Shaun Murphy sat on his couch talking to his best friend, Maxwell Clark, on the phone.

"What are you doing right now, Max?" Shaun asked.

"I am talking to you on the phone," Clark replied.

"Okay," Shaun said. "I meant what are you doing besides that."

"I am on the couch with my legs propped up," Clark replied. "You know, the doctors informed me that my casts can come off in a few weeks. And I plan on returning to work and working desk duty by next week."

"That's good," Shaun said. "I wish I could see you."

"I do too," Clark said. "Come and visit me."

"I don't have time," Shaun said. "Being a doctor is time consuming."

"I miss you," Clark said.

"I miss you too," Shaun said.

"I have to go," Clark said. "I'm tired."

"Bye, Max," Shaun said.

"Bye, Shaun," Clark said.

Shaun hung up his phone and lied down on the couch. Lea then walked out of her bedroom and stood in front of him.

"I overheard," Lea said.

"You were eavesdropping," Shaun said.

"Yes I was," Lea said. "You need to visit Max."

"I have to work," Shaun said.

"Call your boss and say you're sick," Lea said.

"You mean lie?" Shaun asked.

"Do you want to see Max or not?" Lea asked.

"I'll tell Dr. Melendez that I have Hand-Foot-and-Mouth Disease," Shaun said.

"You have the flu," Lea said. "That ought to give you a week to spend with your friend."

"Okay," Shaun said.

Shaun wrote an email and sent it to Dr. Melendez. After he sent it, Lea took his phone.

"There, and there," Lea said, handing Shaun his phone back. "All set. You're plane to Long Beach takes off tomorrow morning at 9:00."

"I better go pack," Shaun said.

The next day, Lea dropped Shaun off at the airport. As Shaun sat on the plane, he looked over at the guy next to him.

"I'm Dr. Shaun Murphy," Shaun said.

"Hi," the guy said.

"I'm going to Long Beach to see my best friend," Shaun said. "He's a police sergeant."

"Cool," the guy said. "I'm going for a job interview. I told my boss that I was sick with Hand-Foot-and-Mouth Disease."

"I wanted to do that," Shaun said. "But my roommate, Lea, told me to tell my boss I had the flu."

"Do you have autism?" the guy asked.

"Yes," Shaun replied.

"My daughter has autism," the man said. "She's 11-years-old and just learning how to speak. If I get this job, it would mean more money, and it would help pay for my daughter's speech therapy."

"You're a wonderful man," Shaun said. "I wish my father had cared about me."

Shaun and the guy visited for the entire hour-long flight. As they exited the plane, the guy patted Shaun on the back.

"It was nice to meet you, Shaun," the guy said.

"Thank you," Shaun said. "I hope you get the job."

Shaun took a _Lyft_ to Clark's house. He then knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Clark hollered from inside the house.

Shaun opened the door and walked into the house. He then closed the door and walked into the living room to see Clark sitting on the couch, watching television, with his casted legs propped up on the coffee table.

"Hello, Max," Shaun said.

Clark turned his head to see Shaun.

"Shaun!" Clark cheered. "You came!"

"I told Dr. Melendez I had the flu," Shaun said.

"I can't exactly hug you," Clark said. "Come here and sit next to me."

Shaun walked over and sat beside Clark. Clark then leaned his head against Shaun's shoulder.

"I'm so happy you're here," Clark said.

"Me too," Shaun said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lea sat on the couch watching television.

"I can't believe it," Lea said to herself. "Shaun's going to be gone all week. I'll be alone."

Lea stood up and walked to the refrigerator.

"I'm getting myself a snack," Lea sang. "Alone!" 

Later, Lea sat down in the shower.

"I'm taking a nice, long, relaxing shower!" Lea sang. "Alone! And I'm sitting down!"

After showering, Lea got dressed, sat on the couch, and began doing her nails.

"I'm doing my nails!" Lea sang. "Alone! And wow, this nail polish is strong!"

There was then a knock on the door.

"Damn it," Lea said.

Lea carefully walked over to the door and opened it to see Dr. Melendez standing there with a bowl.

"Hello," Lea said.

"Hello, Lea," Dr. Melendez said. "I'm Dr. Melendez."

"Yeah," Lea said. "We've met. You took me to the children's ward to show me how my blood saved a boy."

"I brought Shaun some soup," Dr. Melendez said.

"Cool," Lea said. "Because he's so sick with the flu."

"You'd better take care of yourself," Dr. Melendez said. "You could get it too."

"I got a shot," Lea said.

"There are so many strands," Dr. Melendez said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Lea said, taking the soup. "Bye."

"So how is he?" Dr. Melendez asked.

"So sick," Lea said. "I just told you."

"Maybe I should check on him," Dr. Melendez said.

"No!" Lea shouted.

"Why not?" Dr. Melendez asked. "I am a doctor."

"You can't check on Shaun because he's at the doctor," Lea lied. "He was scared that it may be something more serious than the flu, so he went to the doctor."

"Okay," Dr. Melendez said. "I'll stop by later after work." 

"No you won't!" Lea shouted. "Shaun does not want to be disturbed!"

Lea then slammed the door in Dr. Melendez's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any song mentioned or sung in this chapter.**

Claire entered the waiting room of San Jose AM/PM Clinic. She then walked over to the nurse at the desk and showed her ID.

"Dr. Claire Browne," Claire said. "Dr. Lim sent me."

"Yes," the nurse said. "Come on back."

Claire walked into the office and was greeted by a female Physician's Assistant.

"Hello, Claire," the Physician's Assistant said. "I'm Dr. Anna Hudson."

"Nice to meet you," Claire said, shaking Anna's hand.

"So you're the resident Audrey sent," Anna said.

"Yes, Ma'am," Claire said. "Dr. Shaun Murphy was supposed to come as well, but he's sick with the flu."

"That's not good," Anna said. "Now, I hope you enjoy working here this week. It might be a little different that Saint Bonaventure, as we don't actually operate on our patients."

"I'm happy to learn anything I can," Claire said.

"Alright," Anna said. "I'll let you take the first patient on our list."

"Thank you," Claire said. "I sure wish Shaun was here though. He would love this."

"But I'm glad he's at home resting and getting better," Anna said.

Meanwhile in Long Beach, Shaun and Clark sat on the couch doing _YouTube_ karaoke. Shaun and Clark sang _Stay (I Missed You) by_ Lisa Loeb and Nine Stories.

" _So I, I turned the radio on!"_ Shaun and Clark sung horrible off key. " _I turned the radio up! And this woman was singing my song! Lovers in love and the other's run away! Lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay! And some of us hover when we weep for the other, who was dying since the day they were born!"_

Shaun's phone began to ring. Shaun then stopped singing and looked at his phone to see it was Dr. Melendez calling.

"Max," Shaun said. "It's Dr. Melendez. Turn it off."

Clark turned the TV off and Shaun answered his phone.

"Hello, Dr. Melendez," Shaun said in a fake sick tone.

"Hey, Shaun," Dr. Melendez said. "I'm just calling to see how you're feeling."

"I feel bad," Shaun said. "I have the flu."

"Okay," Dr. Melendez said. "So it for sure is the flu?"

"Yes," Shaun said.

"The reason why I ask is because I stopped by earlier to bring you soup and Lea said you were at the doctor to make sure it was the flu," Dr. Melendez explained.

"They said it was, for sure, the flu," Shaun said. "Now, I really don't feel good. I was asleep when you called." 

"I'm sorry," Dr. Melendez said. "And be sure to drink that soup. It's not good to starve yourself."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

Shaun hung up his phone and looked at Clark.

"Can we sing _Goodbye to You_ by Michelle Branch?" Shaun asked.

"I love that song!" Clark said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: As previously stated, I do not own any songs mentioned or sung.**

Shaun woke up in the guest room at Clark and Shayna's house. He then got up and walked downstairs to see Clark sitting in his wheelchair while Shayna stood in front of him and kissed him.

"I'm off to work," Shayna said. "You and Shaun behave yourselves."

"We will," Clark said.

Shayna kissed her husband and walked out of the door. Shaun then walked over to his friend.

"Good morning, Max," Shaun said.

"Good morning, Shaun," Clark said. "I see you're wearing your favorite socks."

"I love my socks," Shaun said.

Clark rolled his wheelchair over to the couch and carefully got out, sat down, and propped his casted legs on the coffee table. Shaun walked over and sat beside him.

"How did you sleep?" Clark asked.

"Good," Shaun said.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Clark said. "How's Dr. Glassman?"

"His surgery was a success," Shaun replied.

Clark could see Shaun looked upset.

"Hey," Clark said softly. "Why the long face?"

"Dr. Glassman is losing his memory," Shaun said.

"Oh, Shaun," Clark said. "I'm so sorry."

"He didn't remember my brother's name," Shaun said.

Clark patted his left shoulder.

"Rest your head on my shoulder," Clark said.

"No thank you," Shaun said.

"Shaun," Clark said.

"Maybe for a little bit," Shaun said, resting his head on Clark's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," Clark said, ruffling Shaun's hair with his hand.

"Steve used to do that when I was upset," Shaun said.

"Paul used to ruffle my hair when I was upset," Clark said.

An hour later, Shaun pushed Clark's wheelchair down a sidewalk.

"Isn't Long Beach great?" Clark asked.

"Sure," Shaun said.

"Doesn't it make you want to…" Clark started to ask.

"I'm not moving here," Shaun said.

"Worth a shot," Clark said.

"Where are we going?" Shaun asked.

"There's this karaoke diner down the street," Clark replied.

"Max," Shaun said. "Why can't we just do _YouTube_ karaoke at your house?"

"Because _YouTube_ karaoke get boring after a while," Clark replied.

"Never start a sentence with because," Shaun said.

"Who are you?" Clark asked. "The Grammar Police?"

Shaun began running as he pushed Clark's wheelchair. Clark threw his hands in the air and excitedly cheered.

"I am having fun," Shaun said.

"Me too!" Clark cheered.

Later at the karaoke diner, Clark and Shaun sang _Rosanna_ by Toto horribly off key.

" _Meet you all the way!"_ the two friends belted out. " _Rosanna, yeah! Meet you all the way! Meet you all the way! Meet you all the way! Meet you all the way! Rosanna, yeah!_ "

Everyone in the restaurant booed.

"Hey!" Clark shouted. "Why are you booing us? Especially you, guy who sounds like Darth Vader!"

"Come on, Max," Shaun said, walking towards their table. "I'm hungry."

Clark rolled his wheelchair over to the table.

"Ignore the booers," Clark said. "You and I rocked that song!"

"I want a hamburger and fries," Shaun said.

"They do not serve hamburgers here," Clark said.

"They do not?" Shaun asked.

"They serve steak burgers," Clark said. "There is a difference."

"I know," Shaun said.

A male waiter walked over to them.

"You guys ready?" the server asked.

"I want the triple steak burger with cheese and extra onions and tater tots instead of fries," Clark said. "And a Dr. Pepper to drink."

"I want the triple steak burger with no cheese and no onions," Shaun said. "And do you have Sprite?"

"We have 7up," the waiter replied.

"I only like Sprite," Shaun said. "So I'll just have Dr. Pepper."

"Okay," the waiter said, reaching for the menus.

"Do not take the menus," Clark and Shaun said at the exact same time.

"Whoa," the waiter said. "Why do siblings do that?"

"Siblings?" Shaun asked.

"You guys are brothers, right?" the waiter asked.

"Yes," Clark replied. "We are brothers."

"Cool," the waiter said before walking off.

Clark smiled at Shaun, who smiled back. Shaun then patted himself on the head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Claire stood in the examination room examining a teenage girl.

"So how long have you been feeling nauseous?" Claire asked.

"A few days now," the girl replied. "Mostly in the morning."

"Any unusual appetites?" Claire asked.

"I have been craving pickles," the girl replied. "And I'm hungry all the time!"

"When was the last time you had your period?" Claire asked.

"A month and a half ago," the girl replied.

"So you missed a period," Claire said.

"You don't think I'm pregnant?" the girl asked. "I've only had sex once and my boyfriend wore a condom."

"Condoms aren't always a guarantee," Claire said.

"I'm only 16!" the girl shouted. "My mom is going to kill me!"

"Would you like to take a pregnancy test to know for sure?" Claire asked.

"Yes," the girl said.

After taking the test, the girl and Claire looked at the test.

"It's positive," Claire said.

"No!" the girl shouted.

"Calm down," Claire said. "It's going to be okay."

"My mom is waiting in the waiting room," the girl said. "Just tell her I have a virus."

"Okay," Claire said. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Tell me where the nearest abortion clinic is," the girl said.

Back in Long Beach, Shaun sat on a bench in the backyard of Clark's house. Clark came outside in his wheelchair and went over to him.

"What's up?" Clark asked.

"I'm thinking," Shaun replied.

"About what?" Clark asked.

"Why did you tell the server we were brothers?" Shaun asked.

"Well," Clark said. "I love you as if you were my brother."

"I had a brother," Shaun said. "He died."

"I know," Clark said. "And I had a brother, and he died. Shaun, it's okay to think of each other as brothers."

"I'm scared that if I consider you my brother, you'll die too," Shaun said.

"Shaun," Clark said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"We can't predict when we die," Shaun said.

"That's true," Clark said. "So let's not worry about it. Like it or not, I consider you my brother."

Shaun looked at Clark.

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay, Max. You're my brother."

Clark patted Shaun on shoulder.

"Now that we're brothers, is there anyway you can visit more often?" Clark asked.

"I have to work, Max," Shaun said. "So do you. And your twins are due soon."

"I hate that we live over 300 miles away from each other," Clark said.

"Me too," Shaun said.

"We can still FaceTime," Clark said.

"And talk on the phone," Shaun said.

"And text," Clark said.

"And email," Shaun said.

"And mail each other Christmas and birthday presents," Clark said.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Shaun asked.

"I want a cake from this bakery called 'Flower Flour'," Clark said. "I love that bakery and I proposed to Shayna there."

"Okay," Shaun said.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Clark asked.

"A mixed CD with the songs we butchered at karaoke," Shaun replied.

"Deal," Clark said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Claire sat on her couch in her apartment watching television. She then heard a knock on the door. Claire got up and opened the door to see the young teenage patient.

"Amber," Claire said. "What are you doing here?"

"Dr. Browne," Amber said. "I need to speak with you."

"How did you find out where I live?" Claire asked.

"I followed you home," Amber replied.

"You need to leave," Claire said.

"Dr. Browne," Amber said. "I need to know what to do. I went to the abortion clinic and I almost went through with it, but then I decided not to."

"Amber," Claire said. "I can't give you a consultation outside the office. I could lose my license."

"I'm scared to tell my mother," Amber said.

"I can't tell you what to do and you can't be here," Claire said. "It is up to you."

Claire closed the door and locked it.

Meanwhile at Shaun and Lea's apartment, Lea sat on the couch drinking a glass of wine and painting her toenails.

"I'm drinking wine on the couch!" Lea sang aloud to herself. "Shaun's not here to tell me not to! I'm drinking wine and giving myself a mani-pedi, alone!"

Lea then heard a knock on the door.

"Aw man!" Lea said. "Did they not hear me singing about how I'm alone?"

Lea got up and walked to the door. She then looked through the peephole to see Dr. Glassman.

"Crap!" Lea whisper-shouted.

"Lea?" Dr. Glassman asked.

Lea didn't respond.

"I know you're in there," Dr. Glassman said. "I just heard you singing about being alone."

"Go away, Glassy!" Lea shouted. "Shaun has the flu and I think I'm getting it too!"

"I know Shaun's in Long Beach," Dr. Glassman said. "He texted me."

Lea opened the door and Dr. Glassman entered.

"You're not supposed to be driving," Lea said.

"I took an _Uber_ ," Dr. Glassman said.

" _Lyft_ is better," Lea said.

"Need I remind you that Shaun's residency is very hard to obtain and can be easily revoked," Dr. Glassman said.

"I know," Lea said.

"Why did you convince Shaun to lie?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"He wanted to see his best friend," Lea said.

"That police detective…" Dr. Glassman started to say before Lea interrupted him.

"Sergeant," Lea corrected him. "He was promoted to Sergeant."

"That police sergeant is not his best friend," Dr. Glassman said. "He hardly knows him."

"Glassy," Lea said. "Listen to me. Max Clark is Shaun's best friend. You should see the way their faces light up whenever they see each other, and how cute it is when they interact. They are both on the spectrum and they understand each other. Max lost his brother too."

"He did?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"Yes," Lea replied. "When Max was 14, his brother was hit by a party bus and died after being in a coma for six months."

"Did the driver get charged?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"It took nine years, but they caught him," Lea replied. "He's currently awaiting trial."

"I didn't realize," Dr. Glassman said. "But still, Shaun has adult responsibilities."

Lea got out her phone.

"Yes," Lea said. "I know. He is responsible. But Max would've died had Shaun not given him his blood. So don't you think Shaun deserves a few days to see his best friend?"

"I guess you're right," Dr. Glassman said.

"Now a _Lyft_ driver is waiting for you outside," Lea said. "Get out of my apartment."

" _Uber_ all the way!" Dr. Glassman shouted as he exited the apartment.

" _Lyft_ is the way to go!" Lea shouted, before shutting the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Shaun sat down on Clark's couch in his pajamas and his favorite socks. Clark rolled into the living room.

"Hey," Clark said. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," Shaun replied.

Clark rolled over to the couch, carefully got out of his wheelchair, and propped his feet onto the coffee table.

"Cannot wait to get these casts removed," Clark said. "You take something so simple as wiggling your toes for granted, and then you get hit by a bus and realize how important feet are."

"I have to go back to San Jose tomorrow," Shaun said.

"I know," Clark said. "I really wish you didn't have to go. I'm sure going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," Shaun said.

"You're a good friend to talk to," Clark said.

"Yeah," Shaun said. "And you talk a lot."

"Yeah," Clark agreed. "Sometimes I talk so much and I don't realize I'm doing it. I mean it literally happens all the time and I seriously have no clue when…"

"You're doing it right now," Shaun said.

"Sorry," Clark said.

"It's okay," Shaun said.

"The holidays are quickly approaching," Clark said. "This year went by so fast."

"Not for me," Shaun said.

"The due date for the twins is supposed to be either by or right after New Years," Clark said.

"Wow," Shaun said.

"2019 is going to be an interesting year," Clark said.

Shaun noticed the sad look on Clark's face.

"Max?" Shauna asked.

"2019," Clark said. "Paul died in 2009. It'll be 10 years since his death. It's doesn't seem like it's been that long. He would've turned 21 in 2019. I won't be taking my baby brother to the bar on his 21st birthday for his first drink."

"Max," Shaun said.

"Yes, Shaun?" Clark asked.

"Rest your head on my shoulder," Shaun said.

Clark rested his head on Shaun's shoulder and sighed.

"It's okay to miss him," Shaun said. "I miss Steve everyday. Sometimes it doesn't hurt, but sometimes the pain hurts so bad that I cry myself to sleep."

"I know the feeling," Clark said.

"Do you have other friends besides me?" Shaun asked.

"Shayna," Clark replied.

"Besides Shayna," Shaun said.

"Carisi and Olivia," Clark replied.

"They live in New York," Shaun said.

"I don't really make friends that easily," Clark said.

"I know," Shaun said. "It was hard for me to make friends too. But now I have Lea, Claire, Dr. Glassman, Dr. Melendez, and Dr. Lim. I thought I was a friend with Kenny, but he was just using me for pizza, Chinese food, and my television. He was arrested."

"I know," Clark said. "I may or may not have had something to do with that."

"You did?" Shaun asked.

"No one messes with my best friend," Clark said.

"Anyway," Shaun said. "If I can make friends, so can you."

"Okay," Clark said. "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dr. Glassman sat at his table reading a newspaper. There was then a knock at the door. Dr. Glassman got up and opened the door to see Shaun.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "You're back."

"I had an early flight," Shaun said.

"Come in," Dr. Glassman said. "I want to talk to you."

Shaun entered the house and he and Dr. Glassman sat on the couch.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "You can't just pretend to be sick and go on a vacation."

"I didn't technically go on a vacation," Shaun said. "I went to see my best friend who almost died."

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "This residency is hard to obtain."

"I know," Shaun said. "I didn't want to lie, but Lea said I had to."

"But it was your decision," Dr. Glassman said. "Not Lea's."

"I know," Shaun said. "I decided to take Lea's advice so I could see Max. He's my best friend."

"You hardly know him," Dr. Glassman said.

"No," Shaun said. "I know him well. We both are on the spectrum and we both lost our brothers."

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

"Let me talk," Shaun said. "I am talking, you're not."

"Sorry," Dr. Glassman said.

"When Max was watching after me during the Harietti case, we went swimming," Shaun said. "When he told me about how he tried to take his own life, he was crying. I hugged him tightly and told him he was my best friend, and I held him tightly until he stopped crying. When I said he was my best friend, I meant it. He's more than that, he's my brother."

Dr. Glassman looked at Shaun's face.

"I understand," Dr. Glassman said.

"Thank you," Shaun said.

Shaun hugged Dr. Glassman and Dr. Glassman found himself hugging Shaun back.

"I love you," Dr. Glassman said.

"I love you more," Shaun said.

Later that day, Lea and Shaun sat at the kitchen counter eating pizza.

"So you're going back to work tomorrow," Lea said.

"Yes," Shaun said. "After I eat this pizza, I'm going to bed."

"It's on 6:30," Lea said.

"This is my last chance to get a good night's sleep," Shaun said. "I want to enjoy it."

After eating the pizza, Shaun went into his room, changed into his pajamas, and put on his favorite socks. He then turned off the light and lied down on his bed underneath the covers. His phone chimed

"Who could that be?" Shaun asked himself.

Shaun picked up his phone and looked to see a text from Clark.

"Talked to my doctor, and I'm getting my casts off tomorrow," Shaun read to himself.

Shaun smiled, and typed "Good luck". He then sent the text, sat his phone down on the nightstand, and went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
